


Deliverance Cover Art

by Souhashi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souhashi/pseuds/Souhashi
Summary: The cover art for SavhCaro's fantastic story, Deliverance, a story about John's spiral into depression following Jessica's death, and the people who helped him recover.





	Deliverance Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavhCaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavhCaro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deliverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571441) by [SavhCaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavhCaro/pseuds/SavhCaro). 
  * Inspired by [Deliverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571441) by [SavhCaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavhCaro/pseuds/SavhCaro). 



> I had a great time making this for SavhCaro. She has a way of hitting all my buttons with her stories and Deliverance was no exception. I found it heart-rending and a great insight into one of the unknown chapters of POI, one I wished that we got to see.  
> I was aware of the Big Bang Challenge before but I've gained a new appreciation for it by participating, just teams of dedicated, talented people creating beautiful things for something they love. My thanks to SavhCaro for getting me into this, and the organizers for making this happen.

 

 


End file.
